Entangled
by falln-angl
Summary: Scott and Paul talk about the new girl in school. (Set after ‘Rogue Recruit’ but before ‘Mutant Crush’)


**Title: **Entangled  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Scott and Paul talk about the new girl in school. (Set after 'Rogue Recruit' but before 'Mutant Crush')  
**Type of fic: **Vignette  
**Disclaimer:** All recognisable characters and places are not mine. They belong to Marvel and/or Marvel Studios, WB, Film Roman (I think), and whoever else claims rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I always wondered about Paul's words to Scott during the episode of 'Mutant Crush' when they were assigned their drama exercise, and I'm convinced that there was a reason why he said what he did. 

*** 

_Paul: Oh yeah, she likes you. She's just playing hard to get._  
_Scott: Shut up, Paul._  
- 'Mutant Crush' 

**Entangled**

The two boys pulled to an abrupt stop as the familiar figure – and to one of them, the tantalisingly familiar scent – of Bayville's newest student stalked out of the English classroom and right in front of them without pause.

'An "excuse me" wouldn't kill you, you know,' Paul muttered towards the retreating girl's back. 

Scott couldn't help but laugh as they resumed their way towards their next class, which was fortunately a study period in the library. 'I thought by now everyone knew of her major anti-socialness.' 

'Yes, but it would still be nice though, don't you think?' Paul shook his head. 

Scott looked sideways at his friend with surprise. 'You like her?' 

Paul rolled his eyes. 'Me like the unfriendly and brooding Goth girl? No way! Hey, nothing against her, you know, she's pretty and kinda cool in that dark, rebellious way, but she's not for me.' 

He wondered if it was relief he had just felt, but pushed it away. 'Hey, that's your opinion.' 

Paul stopped them both, then looked at him with a grin. 'Uh huh, and what's yours? Don't think I haven't seen you staring at her a few times since she got here.' 

'I wasn't staring.' 

'Oh yeah, you have been. You were staring at her just before, you know.' 

Scott shook his head as he resumed walking, avoiding eye contact. 'How can you tell which way I'm looking anyway?' 

Paul hurried to catch up. 'Dude, just because you wear those shades doesn't mean they totally cover your whole face! Okay, so maybe I can't see the _exact_ direction of which way you're looking, but you can tell. And I swear, you've been looking her way a lot.' 

He didn't reply, his thoughts focusing more intently on the subject of their conversation. He hadn't been surprised to see her show up in Bayville several days after what had happened in Mississippi. What he had been surprised about was his feelings of…well, pleasant surprise. He had been glad to see her within the walls of Bayville High, and gladder still that though she was obviously a member of the Brotherhood she didn't give his rivals any special attention. 

Scott tried to keep his voice natural. 'What? She's a girl, I'm a guy. Would you rather have me staring at Duncan?' He shuddered visibly at the thought. 

Paul laughed. 'Come on, man, why don't you just admit that you like her? Just like you like Jean.' 

'I don't like Jean!' It was almost a reflex reaction, and he hated the defensiveness of his tone. 'Not like that, anyway.' 

'But you like the new girl, right? The sheer sexiness of a name like Rogue, how can you not?' 

Scott could feel a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'It's an unusual name alright.' 

'And did you know that we have a class with her? Tomorrow.' Paul suggestively wiggled his eyebrows up and down. 'Your big chance.' 

He shook his head, silently grateful that they were near the library. 'It's not gonna happen, Paul. Besides, she probably doesn't even like me anyway.' Scott realised how his words might easily be interpreted as wistful, and quickly added, 'She doesn't really like anyone.' 

Paul grinned. 'Sure, Scott, you just can't stand the girl. You wish that she'd never come to Bayville.' 

Scott pushed the doors of the library open. 'Shut up, Paul.' 


End file.
